The Untitled Story: Yoshida Ayumi & Edogawa Conan
by IHKF
Summary: The brunette started to play with her fingers. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? She had a choice between a boy who would love her and a boy who would loathe her. Had she made the right choice? Yes, yes she was positive she did.


"Why are they all glaring at you like that?" Genta asked as He, Conan, Ai, and Mitsuhiko walked down the hallway. The boys of the school were lined up vertically on either side of them. Genta was right, the middle schoolers _were _all glaring.

_What makes him think it's ME they're all staring at? _Blankly minded Conan Edogawa. "Why do you think they're all glaring at me?"

"Well, they're smiling at the three of us!" Mitsuhiko noted. "Look!" Sure enough, the boy they were passing started to smile as soon as Conan passed. When the three other detective boys passed, his face returned to a normal stare as he turned to chat with the male next to himself. _Why is it only boys? _

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun!" Said boy stopped abrutly as two girls his own age ran in front of his path. "Oh, I'm so sorry Conan! You must be feeling so sad right now!" The blonde spoke. She wore a short pointy hair style, kinda like a house mom but the ends were curled to the sides of her face. She must use a lot of hair gell..."Me too! I'm so sorry! I can only imagine your pain!" Conan stood there with a mildly suprised expression. _What are they talking about? _"W-What do you guys mean?" The two looked at each other, exchanging worried glances.

"Oh this poor thing!"

"It must be too painful to even remember!"

The rest of the detectives each had their own baffled expression, each one just as confused as their leader. "No, guys! Seriously! What are you talking about?"

"You and Ayumi broke up, didn't you?" Taken aback, the formal-wearing boy felt his eyes widen. Then they shrunk into an annoyed expression._ We were never going out! _"Uhhh...what?"

"Well," started the blondish-brownish-haired girl, "When Ayumi came in this early this morning" _Well, that explains why she didn't walk with us to school today. _"-which she never does- her expression was what we believed to be sad or betrayed."

"We couldn't tell!" The blonde added quickly. "Her bangs were covering her eyes!"

_Whoa! What is she that upset about? _"And you automatically assume it has something to do with me?" They both nodded. "You're the only one she acts like that about!" The two then clung to his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"You must feel so awful that she can move on and you can't!"

"Don't worry, though! We're here!"

"Wait...back up! What?"

"To where?"

"What you just said before you promised you'd be here?"

"Ohhh! Yeah! Ayumi-chan is being comforted by that new boy Izawa that has the jealousy issue with you! He seems to really be a woman-pleaser. Wonder why he's so interested in Ayumi-cha-"

And just like that, Conan was off.

!

"AYUMI!" Coming back to earth, Ayumi instantly pulled away, shocked and upset with herself for almost laying her lips on another boy. "C-Conan-kun..." The mentioned boy glared at the one in front of her, anger evident in his eyes.

"Aww, what's the matter, Edogawa? Upset I stole your girl?"

He did not respond, instead, he balled his fists and shut the door behind him, locking it. Therefor, he blocked the only way out of the room. "You're so upset because....?"

"Because she's my friend and you're USING her! How dare you lay your hands on her!" A smirk played Izawa's face. Ayumi stood there, watching the two of them aruge. "Well, at least I'm not playing around with her like a toy. I'm not leading her on." Conan's pupils shrunk for a few seconds before he gained his glare back. "But you expect her to just run into your arms so easily?" Chuckling, the new child answered. "Not my arms, but my lips are another thing." A blush warmed it's way onto Ayumi's cheeks and her eyes started to widen a little. "You're only using her to get to me!"

"Even if I am I'm still treating her better than you!"

"Not that I like to boast, but I've saved her life before! I honestly don't know any better way to show you care than that!"

"So I was right, she IS your girlfriend?"

Conan was about to answer, but was interuppted. "No...I'm not." The two boys turned to the girl in the middle. She had her head held down, bangs covering her eyes-as the other girls said- and her lips were shaking. "A-Ayumi..."

"I never have been. It's only something I wished for like an idiot...I've realized many times that I annoy him to a great extent. Something tells me had he been anyone else he'd hate me." Conan started shaking his head back and forth, worry spread like butter all over his face with each word she said. His eyes focused soley on her. "I should have realized that...he would point it out some time or later he wasn't interested." Izawa was conciderably enjoying this, making Conan's stomach lurch. "Conan-kun...I'm so sorry. I really am." The tears in her voice were now evident. She started to wipe her eyes rapidly with her arm, trying to erase her once happy thoughts of her and Conan. "Well then, lets see which one of us you choose." Shocked, the shrunken detective turned and glared daggers towards Izawa's face. "I'll treat you well if you choose me, I promise. I'd do everything for you. I'll buy you what you want, when you want it. I'll make you feel beautiful when you feel insuperior to the other girls in this class."

_Lies, Ayumi! Those are all lies!_

Frigidly, Ayumi started to step toward him.

_No, Ayumi! NO!_

Ayumi took a moment to notice how large the classroom was. On one half of the room stood Izawa, a boy who had made her feel like the best girl in the world. Then, there was Conan in the second half, who had always made her feel like she could never get noticed. Concidering the fact she had to get kidnapped or hurt to really get him to talk to her, this feeling was seeming pretty spot-on. As she continued to near, Izawa held out his hand, urging her-if she chose him- to take it.

_Take his hand, Ayumi. He cares about you. He wants to make you feel happy, like you have been around him for the past school-week. _Conan was about to say something when her hand started to closen up to the new kid's. However, he stopped his train of though when he saw her pull back for a moment. _Yes!_ _She's concidering saying no! _

_But...you still love Conan. You love him more than anything. All you really want to do right now is race into his arms and give him your first kiss! _Shaking her head, Ayumi nearly accepted Izawa's hand. Instead;

"AYUMI NO!" The two turned to him. He was standing there in defence mode, ready to argue anything. "Don't take his hand! Please! DON'T!" What was wrong with him? He hadn't felt this desperate sense he had the dream Ran was going to marry Araide! "Why shouldn't I?" Ayumi's voice came out a little more vengeful than she ment it to, but she would get her point across nonetheless. "Because...because I really care about you! He dosn't! For the last time, Ayumi! He's trying to use you to get to me! Don't you trust me?" A perplexed look crossed over Ayumi's face. Bewliderment conquered her eyes. Izawa chuckled. "Oh give up Edogawa. You've already lo-"

"Conan-kun...I'll listen."

"W-WHAT?" Turning to the brownish-blondish boy, Ayumi shook her head as if to disagree. "Even if you will treat me better than him, I still care about Conan-kun...far too much." She slowly turned towards Conan with a gentle look over her features. "I'm sorry I love you, Conan-kun."

"Ayumi!" Izawa's calm voice turned into that of a whiny child. "Gah! Forget this! I'm out!" He walked over to Conan, whispering something in his ear. "Hope you like strawberry."

"Huh, why?" Conan whispered back.

"Because that's the flavor lip gloss she uses." With that, Izawa shoved Conan from his way and unlocked the door, slamming it on his way out. A blush had completly covered his face as Conan blinked at the to-remain-closed door. "What did he say?"

"Uhhh...nothing."

"Oh...alright then." The brunette started to play with her fingers. What was she supposed to say? What was she supposed to do? She had a choice between a boy who would love her and a boy who would loathe her. Had she made the right choice? Yes, yes she was positive she did. "Why'd you say sorry when you said you loved me?" A hand reached up and grabbed Ayumi's throat, metaphorically speaking. She coudn't find the right words to say and her breath was caught in the knot that held her throat tight to the bone.

"Because I am."

"Sorry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ayumi shook her head and bit her lip. "Because...that probably complicates your relationship with whatever girl you _are _interested in. And I'm sorry for that." Oh no, did she come across concieted? Did she seem too shy? Was she too vague, too explanitory? Was she okay? "Ayumi, I've known you've had something for me ever sense we met. You're always around me, too. Even when the others aren't. It only makes sense that you like me."

"Love and like are two very diffrent things, Conan!" Ayumi hissed through her pursed lips. "Like is when they make you feel all jumpy and happy inside and it's called puppy love. Actual love makes you...I don't know how to descibe it." (A/N: Truth is, I haven't expirienced actual love yet so I don't know how to describe how it feels! XD) "Conan-kun...why is it I'm the only girl you didn't give anything to on Valentine's Day?" Conan nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhh, you didn't ask?"

The girl retorted with a big scowl and huff, turning her head away. "A-Ayumi-chan!"

"Tell me the real reason! Why didn't you?" A gulp surpassed it's way through Conan's throat. "I-I-I uhhh..."

"Do I actually annoy you?"

"N-NO! Ayumi-chan no way! I mean, not always but-" She responded by shaking her head back and forth at him.

"I better be going too, then." But before Ayumi could finish taking a single step towards the door, she was gently pushed against a wall, a pair of lips pressing against her's. A gasp threw itself through her throat and her eyes widened conciderably. _This can't be real! This can't be happening! Alright Ayumi...concider the facts..._

1. Conan had her up against a wall.

2. He was kissing her.

3. It was a sweet, passionate, romantic kiss.

4. They were in school.

5. The door was now unlocked..

6. Students could easily walk in on them and think they were doing something they shouldn't be...

7. She couldn't care less from numbers 4-6.

Closing her eyes, Ayumi found herself kissing back. In response, Conan wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. The brunette gripped his shirt and clung close to him, fearing the kiss would soon end. He moved his hand up to her back and held her closer, evaporating her fear of a sudden cut. Their noses brushed eachother's and she felt him relax even further.

It must have been a minute or two before he finally pulled away. Even when he did, he laid his forehead against her's, comforting her dissapointment. "C-Conan-kun." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. "Ayumi-chan...don't ever try something like that again, you hear me?" His tone was seriouse yet his smile was gentle and comforting. A deep blush crossed his cheeks as did her's. "Y-yeah..I-I won't." His hands were on her shoulder. Her hands were still clinging to his wrinkled blue coat. Another quick kiss was placed on her lips, once again gone before she could react to it. "Ayumi-chan I..."

_WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE? OH MY- NO! I HAVE RAN WAITING FOR ME TO COME BACK! I CAN'T JUST-_

Then he saw the smile. The smile that was on her lips made her seem to shine. Her eyes sparkled with dried tears and she had the most gentle features you've ever seen. That's when he knew it.

"I love you." With that, he landed another long kiss onto her lips and held her close. It would be hard to let go of her when the bell rang, especially with that strawberry lip gloss he tasted...

!

Okay, just so you know, ths takes place in highschool! ^^ I hope you guys liked it! Please PLEASE R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan or any charecters except Izawa and the two extra stalker girls who were talking to Conan.


End file.
